


гранатовый сок

by lunchous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchous/pseuds/lunchous
Summary: Обычный ужин старых друзей, с неловкими разговорами, и ностальгией."Нос Саске резко закололо от воспоминаний, а рот предал его, расплываясь в нежной улыбке."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	гранатовый сок

***

— Знаешь, имея ввиду, что нам было по 12, ты правда хорошо целуешься, — тихо прошептал он в свою миску мисо рамена.  
Саске резко поднимает голову, волосы закрыли его лицо, но его широкие глаза можно было увидеть и так. Лапша мирно висела из уголков рта.  
— Ты помнишь? — удивляя даже себя, спросил он.  
— У тебя были мягкие губы. Ты помадой пользовался? — отвечая на вопрос, немного с усмешкой спросил Наруто, чтобы разрядить атмосферу.

На бледном лице Саске вырисовывался румянец, и комната наполнилась лишь звуком падающей лапши, и стука сердца. ту ду. ту ду. Наруто был уверен, что этот звук можно было услышать в соседних домах. Вспоминая этот момент, он так… благодарен. Кто его пнул? Шикамару? Да не, он бы не стал. Киба, точно он, кто же еще. Вообще, это было не самое приятное воспоминание. Наруто сильно ударил нос, и он потом ещё долго болел. Ему, даже, надо было носить нелепый пластырь с котиком на нем. С КОТИКОМ. Это все была одна большая шутка. Тем не менее, сейчас, его сердце колотилось. Мягкие губы, но немного искусаны. Такой приятный запах черной смородины, теперь Саске так не пахнет. Он пахнет… лучше? Но как понимать лучше? Почему, ни с того, ни с сего, он пахнет лучше? И губы все так же искусаны. Хочется помазать их помадой, такие бледные, но такие приятные.

Саске очень любил тот пластырь с котиком. Он напоминал ему самого Наруто, чистой воды. Саске тоже помнит, как сильно болел его нос. Он был слишком горд, чтобы кому-то сказать про боль. Но красное пятнышко прямо на кончике само давало о себе знать. Он совершенно не ожидал, что это произойдет именно так. Он все еще помнит. Он запомнил каждую секунду этого неловкого, отвратного момента. Каждую секунду. На вкус он был как тот мисо рамен. Не домашний, который ели они сейчас. Дешевый рамен быстрого приготовления со вкусом мисо. Такой хороший. Саске очень любил этот рамен. Черт, они сейчас. Они… сейчас сидели, и ели домашний рамен.

Резкий всхлип Наруто принес обоих парней обратно в реальность. Такую странную. Этот момент, ассоциации, все смешалось в одно. Наруто не знал, если он получил ответ на свой вопрос. Но Саске точно знал, что физически не мог бы ответить, никак.  
— Я помню, мне тогда надо было носить тот дурацкий пластырь. Но улыбка Ируки была слишком широкой, чтобы просто так снять его, он мило издевался надо мной из-за этого. Да и ты тоже.  
Не давая Наруто закончить свой рассказ, Саске ответил:  
— Да, я носил помаду. Бальзам, если быть точным. Он не помогал мне. Я все еще кусал губы.  
— Я помню. — понимая, что он сейчас сказал, наруто снова уставился в свой рамен. — В смысле, понимаю. Ну, не очень. Ну ты понял.  
Саске зажал губу, надкусил ее. И снова. На языке был знакомый вкус металла, совсем немного. Он снова сделал это. Ничто не помогало ему. Любые масла, крема, бальзамы. Они все только щипали, болели, и напоминали ему о своих губах. Таких отвратно искусанных, грубых губах.

Бледные губы часто казались яркими, пухлыми, и красными, от постоянных надкусов. Наруто заметил это еще давно.  
— У тебя кровь, Саске.  
— Знаю, не волнуйся, мне не больно.  
Но Наруто сорвался с места и побежал к куртке, в которой всегда хранился гранатовый бальзам для губ, в розовом тюбике. Он очень хорошо пах. Наруто пользовался им только чтобы понюхать этот химический, но такой приятный запах граната. Наруто прибежал обратно, и подсел ближе к Саске. Кровь на его губах была похожа на гранатовый сок. Такая яркая.  
— Держи. — Наруто протянул бальзам прямо к лицу парня.  
Саске смотрел на этот ярко-розовый тюбик, но даже он не помогал сфокусироваться на словах. На языке лиль вертелся вкус мисо рамена и металла. Как всегда.

Наруто протянул палец, и провел по нижней губе Саске, стирая оставшуюся кровь, которую Саске еще не успел слизать. Чёрные глаза Саске поднялись, и быстро встретились с голубыми глазами Наруто. Но те голубые глаза лишь отвели свой взгляд, открывая тюбик помады. Комнату наполнил химический запах граната, и липкая субстанция быстро оказалась на губах Саске.  
— Щипет.  
— Прости, — Наруто отвел пальцы, держащие в них тюбик, от губ Саске.  
Он протянул тюбик и крышку, которые он держал в разных руках, Саске. Совсем как ребенок, опрокидывая голову, и, будто стыдясь, выпрямляя руки полностью.  
Этот резкий жест помог Саске сосредоточиться на происходящем. Его бледные, дрожащие руки потянулись к помаде. Их руки соприкоснулись, и Саске забрал тюбик из рук Наруто. Запах донёсся и до него, и Саске медленно поднёс нос к помаде.

— Ты часто этим пахнешь.  
— Да, люблю гранатовый запах.  
Саске принял этот приятный жест от блондина, и быстро нанес на губы липкий бальзам.  
Все еще щипет. Но хоть пахнет вкусно. Пахнет Наруто.

Саске чмокает губами, чтобы распределить помаду равномерно.

В этой тишине, они оба наслаждались. Наслаждались действиями друг друга. Глаза Наруто преследовали каждое движение рук Саске., а Саске просто нюхал. Впитывал запах.  
— Наверное, тебе не стоит сейчас есть рамен, губы будут гореть.  
— Наверное. Спасибо, Наруто.  
— Да не за что, что уж там, просто помаду принёс. Надеюсь, они не будут болеть уже очень скоро, — как тупо звучит, думал Наруто. Но это все, на что его хватало.  
— Да.  
Саске обратно протянул тюбик с помадой, руки дрожали уже меньше.  
— Спасибо.  
Молчание.

Наруто встаёт, забирает миски рамена, и проходит до кухни.  
— Сегодня вкусный был рамен, ты что-то добавил? — спрашивает Саске, чтобы в комнате не висела томящая тишина. Не приятная, нет. Такая тяжелая, от которой на душе волнительно.  
— Да! Решил поэкспериментировать, добавить немного морковки.  
— Ах вот как. Неудивительно, что он был более оранжевым.  
Наруто лишь поддакивает в ответ, опустошая тарелки у раковины.  
— Я бы хотел его доесть, но я так каждый раз себе говорю. И каждый раз больно.  
— Значит, все же часто?  
— Очень, Наруто.  
Лицо Наруто падает, и глаза уже не сияют от постоянной улыбки. Он это и так заметил, но это впервые, как Саске признал это сам,  
— Иди сюда.  
— Мм? Мне помыть тарелки?  
— Да, давай, я буду рад помощи.  
Саске неохотно встает со стула, и медленно, но уверенно, проходит до кухни. Его кожа такая бледная, и руки такие тонкие, и просто хочется…

Наруто берет запястья Саске, такие холодные и худые. Наруто может обхватить их одной рукой. От лица Саске пахнет гранатом, а волосы — черной смородиной. Не поменял он ничего, значит. Придурок. Расстояние между лицами сужается, и оба парня интенсивно смотрят друг на друга, глаза так и сияют от резкого, кухонного света.  
— Значит, все тот же шампунь?  
Нос саске резко закололо от воспоминаний, а рот предал его, расплываясь в нежной улыбке.  
— Конечно.  
Саске подносит свой холодный нос к носу Наруто. Запах граната переполняет его всего, и очень тихо, он спрашивает,  
— Можно?  
— Можно.

Губы Наруто соприкасаются с губами Саске, такими мягкими, приятными, гранатовыми, до боли знакомыми. А Саске чувствует вкус мисо на языке.

**Author's Note:**

> Это было придумано в 6 утра, а написано - в 4, на следующий день. Задумывался полный флафф, но авторка неуравновешенная, и вся идея поменялась посередине. Спасибо за прочтение!!


End file.
